Grizzly Bears have nothing on me
by jenfalovesjaffas
Summary: Edward comes back from hunting after bribing Alice to kidnap Bella, and Bella is pissed off! And so decides to teach him a lesson, well...tries to
1. I think you

From Eclipse: It annoys me How Bella Just Gives in, she always got pissed off at Edward in Twilight and I thought it was hilarious. After New Moon she became wussy and it irritated me. So was born this little alternate universe scene where when Edward comes back from Hunting after He bribed Alice to Kidnap Bella and Bella gets pissed at him... well tries to anyway.

Oh right, P.S I own nothing although I wish I owned Jacob Black

**_Grizzly Bears Have nothing on me_**

**"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"**

Ugh! I thought, he bribes his sister to kidnap me and then has the audacity to just expect me to cuddle up to him on his huge and completely unnecessary bed! I roll over so he can't see my face and shuffle myself as far to the edge of the bed as I can go without falling off, and ignore his comment.

"Come on Bella Love, don't be like that" He said in that amazingly persuasive, silky voice of his, it took almost all of my personal restraint to just ignore him and remain where I was. Edward let out a slight groan of frustration and I couldn't help but smile, I liked being the source of his frustration, It made me feel powerful, which was a rarity in our relationship. Unfortunately the feeling of power was short lived as Edward had changed his tactics and was now running his fingertips up and down my forearm. I shivered, from the chill of his fingers...but mostly for other reasons. With great difficulty I continued to ignore him hoping he would lose interest If I didn't respond, and for a moment I thought I had succeeded as I felt his fingers leave my now goose pimpled arm.

I really should have known better though, Edward would never give in that easily, and he doesn't tend to play fair either. That's why I should have realised when I felt his fingertips disappear that he wasn't retreating at all just going back for more ammunition, and THAT is why I shouldn't have been surprised when- tracing the same trail as his ice-cold fingertips- his smooth lips started to make their way up my arm. I let out an involuntary sigh as he got to my shoulder and could practically feel the triumphant grin spread across his perfect face. This is it, I thought if he goes any further you'll lose it, you won't be able to resist, this is exactly what he wants, to make you forget how angry you are at him, but you are angry I told myself, So Move, MOVE!

I was watching my body but nothing was happening, MOVE!! I screamed at it again and I finally managed to push myself the 7 or 8 cm from the edge of the bed and landed with a thump on the floor. Great I thought, that was real smooth. I glanced up to see his face and almost lost my restraint right there, he looked amazing, like a Greek god only much better looking, it wasn't until I noticed him laughing his ass off that I went from Awestruck to pissed in 0.25 seconds. I gave him a glare as cold as his fingertips and scrambled up off of the floor and then grabbing the doona and a pillow off the bed I made my way over to his couch.

"Bella" he said in that annoyingly condescending 'was that really necessary' tone. "Ugh!" I let escape out loud, rolling over so that my back was facing him. Again Edward let out one of his frustrated groans, but I was too annoyed at him to enjoy it! "You know Grizzly Bears, wouldn't ignore me" He tried; "Yeah well you wouldn't try to seduce a grizzly to make them forget that their angry at you" I shot back not able to help myself. "She speaks!" He threw out sarcastically "Yeah, well don't get used to it" I mumbled wriggling into the couch trying to get comfortable. "You know you'd be a lot more comfortable on the bed" he said "Yeah, well I don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself" I 

replied, utilizing one of his most used sentences. "Funny" he murmured and was silent for a bit while he contemplated his next plan of action. "I'd be willing to swap" He suggested graciously "I don't need your charity" I said shooting down his offer "If you hadn't paid someone off to kidnap me, I would be sleeping in my own bed at Charlie's, and we wouldn't be in this predicament" I added letting out my inner bitch.

"It's not charity" he began "think of it as a deposit towards you forgiving me" I thought about it carefully searching for any hidden agendas "well...alright, but this is a 10 deposit towards a million dollar product" I finally agreed "Fair enough" He replied just happy that I was coming around. But don't think that this means I've forgiven you" I warned him "you are still in SO much trouble!" "Maybe after a good night's sleep you will have a different perspective" Edward pondered out loud. "Live and dream, Edward, live and dream" I replied getting up out of the couch. Edward had got up off the bed and started making his way to the couch, and so we stood, just two feet away from each other, both frozen to the spot. My eyes went to the floor to avoid his dazzling gaze, and to avoid seeing those beautiful amber eyes I had yet to see since he came back from his hunt.

"Bella" he drawled with a pleading tone, "No" I replied in answer to his silent question, but I wasn't very convincing, not even to myself, but I couldn't, ugh! I was SO frustrated; he had to learn his lesson. I moved slowly to the right so as to avoid becoming within his reach when it hit me, I could teach him a lesson without ignoring him...

As I went to pass him I grabbed his hand and began to softly trace circles across his palm as I did in our first day together in the clearing. I kept my eyes down and moved closer to his form grabbing his other hand and putting them both between us making patterns with my thumbs. "Does this mean you forgive me" He asked hopefully "I'm not quite sure yet" I replied, truthfully I wanted him to suffer just a little longer, I had just changed my tactics a little. "When will you be sure" He asked trying to be cute whilst glancing down trying to get me to look into his eyes, "I'm not quite sure yet" I say again letting my lips brush his fingertips, and slowly make their way up, in almost the same way his lips had done to me earlier, but I stopped when I got to his shoulder realising for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You're not wearing a shirt" I stated, a little shocked, he chuckled and replied with "No, I'm not, you see there are some benefits to a sleepover" "for me" I muttered under my breath. I made my way across his chest still keeping his hands firmly clasped in mine, he could've broken free of my grasp but he was much too much of a gentleman to do that, and so I continued until I got to the base of his neck, where I stopped and started again back at his fingers. By my third time I started again at his fingers Edward let out a frustrated groan- much louder than his first two- and I let out a grin at his frustration making sure to hide it from his gaze. "Is there a problem Edward?" I asked innocently "I know you like to torture me my love, but couldn't you move those warm lips just a little higher" "as you wish" I replied and made my way up to his neck I lightly blew on where his pulse point would have been if his heart was still beating and promptly made my way to his ear. "Bella" he growled "What" I whispered innocently into his ear "I moved higher like you told me to" "That's not what I meant and you know it" he growled back still not daring to free his hands.

"Sometimes your implications are a little hard to decipher" I said "You should be more clear on your instructions" He grunted in response "suit yourself" I replied and continued on my trail of Edward torture. I brought my cheek up to his so he could feel my warmth but as he turned around to kiss me 

I moved my head across and he got the air. I chortled as I made my way back across his chest while at the same time clasping both his hands in one of mine so as to use my other to skim lightly across his toned abs. When I had finished with his chest I again made my way back to his finger tips and started all over again, I could feel the tension building up in Edward, it wouldn't be long now. "Bella" Edward managed to breath out "Yes Edward?" I replied as though I couldn't possibly imagine what he would want to talk to me about "Higher" He grunted out. "Okay" I replied with mock confusion and stood up on my toes to kiss him on the forehead and then went back to my torturous path.

Once again Edward growled, he was definitely angry now, he threw his hands out of my grasp and used one to lift my face to see into his eyes, what I saw there satisfied me, they were darkened with frustration and passion, exactly what I had been aiming for. "Bella" He Growled out with both the elements in his eyes also present in his voice, "Yes" I replied without emotion "I want you to kiss me now or I will take you myself" He growled out aggressively. It was extremely sexy but I couldn't lose it now not with my big finale about to come, "you wouldn't do that Edward, you're too much of a gentleman" "Maybe I wouldn't but it doesn't matter I won't need to, you can't resist me" he replied arrogantly. "Edward, Edward, Edward have you learnt nothing from tonight's experiences?" "I can resist you, and I will" I kissed his gob smacked cheek and made my way over to the bed jumping in and pulling up the covers. "Grizzly bears have nothing on me" I said to the air and Edward's distant form. He finally got the movement back in his body and lay down on the couch to dejected to even respond, I however fell asleep with a very triumphant grin on my face, I had the power.

When I awoke the next morning he was missing from the couch, I glanced around wondering where he had gone to, and spotted him standing in the doorway with a cup of steaming liquid in his hands. I inhaled the air and knew it was coffee, I smiled up at him and beckoned him over with my finger and my best come hither look but he remained where he was simply staring at me. "Come on Edward" I mock groaned "I'm using my best material!" "Yeah well from what I learnt last night just because your flirting with me doesn't mean anything's going to come from it" He replied bitterly. "Edward" I whined pouting and giving him the puppy dog eyes, "fine" He breathed and leant down to place the cup next to me, when the cup was set down safely I caught him by the scruff of neck before he rose again and brought his cold, smooth lips down to mine I sighed in contentment and didn't pull away until I needed to come up for air. "I guess this means you have forgiven me" Edward asked cautiously "I think you've learnt your lesson, don't you? I questioned him "Yes!" He breathed out in relief and leant down to claim my lips, this time with less caution. As he pushed his way onto the bed still attached to me at the lips he briefly came up for air "So what's this I hear about you making a trip to visit your little wolf friend he growls out...

**THE END**

Well I think anyway, I might write more but it really depends how much you guys like it or not, I had fun writing it but if you don't like it I won't continue it, so let me know.


	2. Clear heads are overrated

Wow, reviews! I can't believe how many people liked the story! Anyway here is a second chapter I didn't think I would have time but I'm home, sick so I thought I'd make good use of the time, enjoy!

Instead of replying to his comment I took a breath and returned to kissing him trying to distract him from his thoughts, I ran my tongue across him bottom lip and he compliantly opened his mouth all thoughts of Jacob seemingly forgotten. He pulled out of the kiss and started making his way along my jaw and down neck to my collar bone and back again "I told you I didn't want you to see him" he growled out as he went. I growled out myself in frustration and pulled him back up into a kiss, my hands running through his amazing auburn hair, it served two purposes: one, I had my hands in his hair and two, if he tried to speak I could pull him back down again. "It's just so dangerous, Bella" he spoke out in a moment of freedom, I rolled my eyes and drew his head back down to distract him with another kiss, I was just getting into it when he pulled away again and got up off the bed. "Edward, come back" I groaned out frustrated by his sudden absence, "no, I need a clear head for this conversation" he replied although he couldn't keep the longing of his voice "clear heads are overrated" I mumbled, not wanting to have this conversation at all.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt Bella I will take your word on it, If you tell me that you didn't go to see him I will believe you, no matter what Alice's thoughts are saying" He began, looking over at me. "I appreciate that" I replied solemnly knowing my answer would upset him. He took a deep breath and began "Did you Isabella Swan get on a motorbike with one Jacob Black and spend the day in La Push with him after I specifically told you not to." Whatever I was expecting him to say, it wasn't that "Who do you think you are!" I screamed "My father!" "Specifically told you not to" I quoted "You can't control me" I told him "I'm an adult!" "So you did spend yesterday with him!" Edward spat out "yeah, I did" I replied "And you can't stop me from seeing him again" I added, not bothering to mention that Jacob probably never wanted to see me again. "Actually, I can" came Edward's reply, "Actually; you can't, not if you ever want to see me again" I replied icily not thinking what it would mean for me If I never saw him again.

"So you would choose him over me" came Edward's grief-stricken reply, my heart broke hearing the words come out of his perfect lips "Edward..." I started "No it's okay" He replied "I knew this day would come, you can't waste your life on a vampire" he spoke his voice rough with despair "You should be with someone who you can grow old with, have a family with..." his voice broke off like he couldn't bear to go on any further. "Edward!" I spoke out "I don't want to be with Jacob!" he looked up "I want YOU, I love, YOU!" "I wasn't thinking when I said that, you just made me so angry, but I could never leave you, you have my heart, and I wouldn't fair very well without it." I got up off the bed and made my way towards Edward wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing myself into his chest, Edward responded by wrapping his arms around my waist in return and bringing his face down into the crook of my neck, breathing deeply. "And you have my heart Isabella Swan" He sighed out "well hypothetically anyway" he smiled into my neck.

"Edward" I started, once we'd both calmed down "you don't have to like Jacob, but he is going to be in my life, he is my friend and is almost like a brother to me, I just want you to trust him"."Brother" scoffed Edward "I really don't think he thinks of you as a sister, Bella" "In fact I know he doesn't think of you as a sister because I know what he thinks...and if that is what he wants to do with his sister he is even more disgusting than I thought" Edward continued on growling out the last 

sentence. "I know how he feels about me Edward, but that doesn't change anything, he's still my friend and I want to be able to spend time with him. "It's just so dangerous, love" Edward began taking up my previous methods of distraction. I gave in as I always tended to do when he kissed me like this, so, possessively, when I had an epiphany. I pulled out of the kiss and broke out of his hold standing a few feet in front of him, "If Jacob is so dangerous why were you so willing to give me up to him if it was what was going to make me happy?" I questioned. Edward looked at me confusedly still a little disorientated after the kiss, "even if I decided not to be with you, you would always try and protect me, right?" I questioned "right" he replied. "But you weren't going to protect me from Jacob...that IS interesting" I pondered out loud "Unless, Jacob isn't that dangerous and you're just..." "You're not jealous, are you Edward?" I asked innocently "Jealous! Of the dog, I think not, love" Edward scoffed out pathetically. "That's funny" I replied "because from where I'm standing all signs point towards J-e-a-l-o-u-s" I continued pronouncing each syllable separately and grinning evilly.

"I'm not jealous!" He spoke out sounding like an insolent 4 year old, "you just keep telling yourself that, and maybe it'll become true" I said tapping his cheek and then making my way to the door. "Where are you going" he asked obviously still annoyed, "to the kitchen" I replied "you must have some food in this house" I said calling over my shoulder. I made my way down the stairs with Edward hot on my heels "morning Emmet" I called to the lump on the couch "Rosalie kick you out of bed again?" "How'd you guess" groaned the lump on the couch. I made my way into the adjoining kitchen and opened the cupboards to find some cereal, Edward helped out by grabbing me a bowel and the milk out of the fridge. "I'm not Jealous" he tried again hoping to sound more convincing, I laughed "I think you've still got a while to go there Edward" He glared at me, "Jealousy is a natural emotion" I stated condescendingly as a started on my cereal.

Edward's glare suddenly turned into an evil grin, I wriggled uncomfortably from my spot on the counter, that grin was never good. "You know what else is a natural emotion" started Edward "No" I mumbled "desire" he continued. "What!" I spoke out sputtering as milk came out my nose, Edward had shocked me with his words for the second time that morning, "you heard me, d-e-s-i-r-e" He said again copying my previous teasing. "Okay, I'm confused" I said hoping for an explanation "well" Edward began "you had some very interesting things to say in your sleep last night", "oh, crap" I said under my breath "no" said Edward –him and his bloody super strength Vampire hearing!- "It was more like "Oh, yes!"Edward panted out. "What!" I let out panicked, "Oh, there was more but some of it I wouldn't dare say in front of a lady... but you were the lady who said them so maybe it would be okay" He went on with a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat. "Oooh, that feels good" Edward went on imitating my voice "Oh, fu..." "Okay!" I cut him off "I get the drift."

Edward grinned at my obvious embarrassment and made his way over to me standing between my legs "I love it when you blush" he said grazing his hand across my cheek "Is that why you you're trying to embarrass me to death?" I questioned bitingly. "I was just trying to get back at you" he replied grinning obviously proud of himself "So none of its true?" I asked relieved "Oh, no" replied Edward "It is" "Ugh!" I groaned placing my face in my hands. Edward laughed and pulled my hands away "Don't worry about it" he said "I don't mind, in fact it was actually quite sexy" he went on giving me that gorgeous lopsided grin. "Sexy, how?" I questioned "Knowing that you were thinking about me doing those kinds of things to you...It was very sexy" he replied. I smiled mirroring his earlier evil grin "How do you know It was you I was dreaming about?" I questioned innocently.

"WHAT!!" Bellowed Edward portraying his anger at its highest possible level, his eyes alight with fury and of course, jealousy. Emmet came running into the room reading to pull Edward off of me but relaxed when all he saw was Edward pacing a trench into the ground. "If you weren't dreaming about me then who were you dreaming about?!" Edward questioned forcibly, daring me to say his name, truthfully I had had this dream before and I knew perfectly that it was Edward who was making me produce those happy noises but I 'just wanted to get back at him'. "Emmet" I said unconvincingly, it didn't matter too much though Edward was so far past rational he would believe anything. "EMMET!" he bellowed again and returned to his pacing, he stopped suddenly and looked up at Emmet who was pretending to look innocent "Stop thinking about her like that!" "She's mine, and you're married!" "Now get out of here, the urge to kill you is growing stronger!" Emmet hightailed it out of the kitchen as quick as he could knowing not to argue with Edward when he was this angry. "I CAN STILL HEAR YOUR DISGUSTING THOUGHTS!" Edward bellowed to his retreating form.

I jumped off the counter and made my way over to his form snaking my arms around his waist from behind, he relaxed a small amount but still gently pulled my arms from around him. J-e-a-l-o-u-s I said teasingly "Of course I'm jealous Bella, did you really think I wouldn't be after you told me you were dreaming about making love to my brother?" "No" I replied, "That's why I said it" "I just don't understand...wait, what? Edward broke off realising what I'd said "So you weren't dreaming about you and...and Emmett?" He questioned hopefully "No" I laughed. I tried again to put my arms around him and this time he didn't pull away, I stood up on my toes to whisper in his ear "I've had that dream before, and believe me you're the only guy who could ever make me say things like that" I kissed his cheek and then buried my bright red face into his chest. Edward looked down at me grinning like an idiot, "you don't have to look so proud of yourself" I said rolling my eyes, he grazed his hand along my cheek "I really do love it when you get embarrassed" he said happily. I sighed "Truthfully I kinda like it when you get jealous" I admitted "really" he let out obviously surprised "the whole overbearing thing can get old" I started "But the possessive thing is actually quite sexy" I said blushing again. Edward laughed "Sexy, how?" he asked, copying my earlier statement "You thinking about me as yours and yours alone, it might not be very 21st century of me but...it's very sexy.

"So, you like it when I get Jealous..." pondered Edward out loud "I surely do" I said as an answer to his question, I reached up and placed my arms around his neck pulling him in for a make-up kiss. Edward pulled out of the kiss after a very short amount of time and I whined "Ed-ward" I said emphasising the syllables he smiled down at me and began to kiss up and down my neck I lost all coherent thought but was shocked when I felt his smooth teeth on the soft flesh of my neck, and then it happened, Edward bit me! "Edward!" I breathed out in shock my hand flying to my neck to feel the damage, I pushed on it and it hurt but he didn't break the skin and there was no blood, I looked up at him "A Hickey" I said my confusion evident. He grinned back at me and kissed along my jaw stopping at my ear "let every man that sets eyes on you know that you belong to me" I glared at him through thin eyes trying to be mad but I couldn't I had just told him that possessiveness turned me on and well...it did. I jumped him, wrapping my legs around his waist and attacking his mouth with my own Edward responded willingly getting more and more into it and started pushing me up against the fridge I was blissfully happy until...

"You know you're lucky we don't eat because I don't think I ever want to touch that fridge again" came Emmett's voice from the doorway "It's too bad Bella, it could have been absobloodymazing between us."

Teehee I love Emmett so I thought I'd throw a bit of that in. What do you all think better? Worse? Somewhere in between? I really think I should stop now, this was only meant to be a one shot and I think it's losing its edge so review but I don't think I'll write another chapter on it.


End file.
